


Two for One

by spaztictwitch



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Birthday Sex, Christmas, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaztictwitch/pseuds/spaztictwitch
Summary: It's Christmas and Allen's birthday and Lavi doesn't have a present. So, after careful thinking, Allen tells him what he wants.





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from ff.net in case I lose this again. It's a piece of shit, but it was my first posted fic, so I'm a little bit attached.

Allen hopped from the crowded train and onto the platform with a giant leap and skipped merrily across the wooden planks to the carriage that would take him back to the place he now called “Home”.

People curiously glanced at the young Exorcist then continued on their way, pulling their winter clothing closer around them and bracing themselves against the fierce winter winds. Allen took no notice of the looks he’d usually hide himself from subconsciously as he was far too busy concentrating on humming holiday tunes and a specific song meant for a special celebration that occurred once a year.

“Ah, a Merry Christmas to you, Master Walker. I’m glad you made it back in time for the holidays,” the Finder sent to pick up Allen greeted.

“So am I,” Allen chuckled with a relieved sigh. “Merry Christmas to you, too.” The teen ducked into the carriage and seated himself comfortably, staring out the window and only vaguely noticing the world blanketed in white that passed by in a blur.

It took only a little more than fifteen minutes for the carriage to pull up to the tunnels leading to the Order’s underground water transportation system. The white-haired Exorcist exchanged similar greetings with the Finder operating the oars and anxiously twiddled his thumbs until the boat bumped up against the stone path that led into the Order itself.

Allen took off at full speed down the hallways to Komui’s office once he was on sturdy ground and rushed through the report of his mission, stumbling over his words and having to repeat himself frequently.

 _"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"_ Allen commanded himself, willing himself faster once he caught sight of a mop of red hair held in place by a green, scale-patterned bandana.  The small teen had dropped his suitcase and was just about to launch himself into the arms of the grinning redhead waiting for him when a body was launched into _his_ arms.

“Happy birthday, Allen!” Lenalee shouted excitedly. “I’m so happy you were able to come back from Scotland in time.”

“Thank you, Lenalee,” he answered, putting on his best smile to hide the small disappointment of the long delayed embrace he’d have to wait even longer for.  Allen glanced up at Lavi to mouth the word _sorry_. Lavi showed him it was no big deal with a shrug of his shoulders and a grin.

“Happy birthday, bean sprout,” Lavi said, pulling the boy from Lenalee’s bear hug to assault his noggin with a noogie.

“My name is Allen!” He reluctantly shoved the older teen off of him and straightened his hair out. “But thanks.”

The three chatted together about this and that while walking to Allen’s room. All the while the two boys glanced at each other when they thought the Chinese girl wasn’t watching and shared a silent conversation of their own.

“So, Allen, once you put your stuff away and clean yourself up come meet us in the cafeteria for dinner, okay?”

“I will, Lenalee.” The cursed teen waved to the pair as they disappeared down another hall. Allen threw his suitcase on his bed and grabbed a pair of clean clothes and the other necessities he’d need to take to the public baths with him.

Allen had been a little upset that Lavi hadn’t stayed behind with him instead of going ahead with Lenalee, but guessed he had wanted to avoid questions and not make the girl suspicious of anything.  He half-hoped that when he came back from the baths, the Bookman’s successor would be waiting for him in his room to steal a small moment with him before meeting the others in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Allen came back to his room the way he’d left it: empty and Laviless. Not even Timcampy was there to wait for the boy.

Allen hadn’t noticed how hungry he had been until his stomach started to growl and gnaw at itself in demand of food. So he quickened his pace and all but threw the cafeteria doors open.

“Surprise!”

“Surprise?” He repeated, blinking owlishly. Everyone laughed (except Kanda of course) at his reaction and began surrounding him, giving him slaps on the back and wishing him a happy birthday.

“Out of the way! Sugar’s birthday cake coming through!” The deep, cheery voice of Jeryy sang out. The cook set a tray down on the table that the smiling boy had been dragged over to. The “cake” was actually a dangerously teetering pile of mitarashi dango with sixteen candles placed where ever they would stay upright and not fall over and burn the Order down in the process.

“Happy birthday day to you!” Johnny and Lenalee began, everyone joining in with the obvious exception of Kanda.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Allen! Happy birthday to you!”

The now sixteen year old shut his eyes, thought of a wish, took a deep breath, then let out a gust of air that blew out more than half of the candles with another finishing gust to follow the first. Everyone cheered as Jeryy filled the first plate and handed it over to Allen then began distributing out more to whoever wanted any. Timcampy emerged from inside the pile and began stealthily stealing food off others plates.

The white-haired Exorcist joined a group of his friends at a table near the doors and slid in between Miranda and Lavi. Lavi blindly, but carefully, searched for his love’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

* * *

The party was full of laughter and everyone had a hell of a time. Allen couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a birthday this special, not since Mana had passed away all those years ago. The last of the guests had retired to their rooms for the night and the remaining group of friends decided to follow suit.

Once the hallways were clear of people the couple laced their fingers together tightly, Allen leaning on Lavi’s shoulder as the redhead escorted him to his bedroom. Except…this wasn’t the way to his room. Actually, it was the polar opposite to his room.

“Lavi, my room is the other way,” he pointed out.

“I know,” the older boy grinned. “My room is this way.”

“Bookman will find out if we show up _together_ in the room that you and him _share_!” Allen argued, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand to pull him the other way. Lavi just resisted and kept tugging the shorter in the direction he wanted to go.

“Chill, Allen. Since you seem to not have noticed that the old panda hasn’t been around since you’ve gotten back; I should point out to you that he’s _not_ _here_.”

Allen paused to go over the events of the day and finally noticed how the short, old man hadn’t shown up anywhere once. The younger teen’s face flushed with embarrassment and scowled when Lavi began laughing at him then saying how cute he looked when mad. He stuck his foot out and tripped the taller making him sprawl on the floor.

“That was so mean! You’re lucky it’s your birthday and Christmas, bean sprout!” The redhead cried, sitting up and staring at Allen with the look of a kicked puppy.

“My name is Allen!” He reached out to cuff the older Exorcist on the ear as he was standing but said Exorcist was just as fast and grabbed Allen’s hand, giving it a tug so the surprised teen fell into a tight embrace. “What the―? Lavi, what do you think you’re doing?” Allen huffed, despite the obvious blush covering his cheeks.

The redhead simply took a step back while still keeping a secure hold on Allen’s gloved hand and pointed above their heads, an all-knowing grin splitting his face in two. Allen looked up and couldn’t help but smile at the tiny plant tied to the arch above their heads by a red ribbon.

“Y’know the rules. Pucker up,” Lavi cooed.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Allen replied. The two boys pressed their lips together for a sweet, yet simple, kiss that made them both pull apart and dive in for one more, this one lasting longer and reaching a different depth than the previous. They pulled away to catch their breath, Allen leaning his forehead against Lavi’s fabric covered forehead and gazing into his single emerald eye.

“Hey, Lavi?” He questioned after a silent moment.

“Yeah?” The redhead answered.

“Remember after the party when you said felt guilty because you never got the chance to escape Bookman and get me something?”

“Sure do.”

Allen breathed in and out deeply to help calm his nerves and control the heat gathering in his cheeks before beckoning Lavi lower so he could whisper in his ear as though afraid someone would overhear him in the deserted hallway. It became nearly impossible to tell where Lavi’s skin and hairline met by the time Allen had pulled away, he himself rivaling Lavi’s own shade of red.

“I-I, um, well, if that’s what you really…want, I suppose…” he stuttered. “Are you sure you want that, Allen?”

The white-haired boy answered with a nod, too embarrassed to use his words. Lavi nodded nervously in return and tugged at his shirt collar as though it would help relieve the sudden unbearable heat.

“I think it’d be better to go to your room, yeah?”

“Y-yeah. My room,” Allen agreed.

The two changed directions and made their way to Allen’s room. Lavi opened the door for the younger and shut it behind himself, clicking the rarely used lock into place. He hardly had the chance to turn around when Allen began attacking his lips. It took Lavi a second to gather his senses but he was soon returning each kiss with just as much passion. Lavi’s tongue darted out to lick its way along Allen’s lower lip, demanding entrance that Allen all too eagerly obliged to.   

Allen threw his arms around Lavi’s neck and tangled his fingers in fiery red hair, letting Lavi guide him by the waist to his nicely made bed until his knees hit the mattress and he toppled over with the redhead landing on top of his small body. Mismatched hands slid beneath the successor’s shirt and roamed over every bit of warm flesh that he could reach, taking his time to carefully trace his abs and the dip of his hips, enjoying how it made Lavi shiver.

Lavi’s mouth skillfully nipped and sucked along Allen’s pale skin, leaving a path of dark marks that started at his jaw line and ended at his collarbone. The redhead quickly moved away from the tempting body beneath him so he could pull his shirt over his head and toss it to God knows where then dive back in to ravish the pale boy’s lips until they were even more swollen and red than before. Allen redirected his lips to mercilessly assault the spot right behind Lavi’s right ear beneath the strap of his eye patch that always made the redhead groan with pleasure.

It was proving to be quite difficult to remove the fabric that kept Lavi from feeling his love’s heated flesh against his own when the grinding of hips and Allen’s ministrations on the sensitive skin behind his ear kept making his fingers fumble with the buttons. After what was far too long for him, Lavi got fed up and yanked the front of Allen’s shirt apart, most of the buttons popping off and flying in all directions.

“Lavi! You just ruined my― _ah_!” Allen’s voice caught in his throat as Lavi swirled his tongue over a pink bud, successfully turning it red then repeating the action with the second.

“You have more,” the redhead replied with a lust filled tone. He trailed light kisses down the toned muscles of Allen’s stomach and stopped briefly to dip his tongue into the white-haired teen’s navel, causing his back to arch but Lavi’s hands were keeping him pinned to the mattress. Allen moaned loudly when he felt hot breath through his pants add to the burning fire that pooled in his stomach and built up in his already hard member.

“Please!” Allen gasped with need when he felt Lavi press his lips against his clothed crotch.

“Whatever you want, bean sprout,” Lavi replied huskily. Allen took no notice of the irritating nickname; he was too caught up in anticipation of the pleasure he couldn’t wait to be given. It took one swift tug for Allen’s pants and boxers to come right off and land on the floor, exposing Allen’s length to Lavi’s satisfaction.

“Lavi!” The heat that surrounded his throbbing member was almost unbearable to take all at once.  The rough side of Lavi’s tongue slowly slid up the underside of Allen’s shaft then even slower began lapping precum from the head. Allen began bucking his hips in rhythm with his moans as Lavi bobbed his head up and down.

Just when Allen felt like he was going to explode the amazing heat was gone and replaced with chilly air that made him whimper and stare at his boyfriend with questioning, lust-filled eyes.

Lavi was standing over Allen on his knees flipping the buckle of his belt open. He stared down at the boy beneath him with a heated gaze as he shucked his pants and boxers. The redhead lay across Allen’s sweaty body to reach for the drawer of the bedside table, rummaging through it for anything that could serve as a suitable lubricant. Lavi let out a satisfied grunt and pulled out a tube of some type of lotion, popping the cap off and coating his fingers in the gel.

Lavi positioned a finger at Allen’s entrance. “Tell me if I go to fast.” Allen nodded and shivered when he felt the cold substance being pushed into his entrance.  The finger felt odd being pushed in and out but wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. The second finger made him shudder, but not because of the small chill of the substitutional lubricant (he didn’t even notice it anymore) it was the slight stretching it caused the ring of muscles to do that made it a tad uncomfortable.

Lavi kept a close eye on Allen’s facial expressions and reactions when he inserted the third finger and stretched the younger teen wider than he had with just two fingers, pausing when a moan caught in Allen’s throat and was replaced with a gasp.

“I-It’s okay. Continue,” Allen urged, moving his hips against Lavi’s fingers, panting with both the pain and pleasure it caused him.

Allen cried out when the fingers hit up against a spot that sent him seeing stars and Lavi smirking triumphantly. “Found it.”

Allen didn’t have time to ask what exactly “it” was when the fingers were removed and something much larger was being pushed past his entrance, making him shudder and the muscles clench tightly around Lavi’s hard cock.

“Ngh…Allen, relax. You’re too…tight. You’ll hurt yourself _and_ me if you don’t.”

“Sorry, just…give me a minute,” he breathed. Allen slowly willed himself to relax and nodded when he felt he was ready for Lavi to start moving.

Lavi began setting a slow pace, his own breath catching in his throat whenever Allen’s walls squeezed him too tightly. After having long enough to get used to the intrusion Allen was beginning to think that if Lavi kept up his slow rhythm he’d die.

“L-Lavi, move _faster_!” he growled, much to the redhead’s surprise but he grinned nonetheless and quickened his pace, reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust. Both teens moaned loudly, calling out each other’s names as pleasure coursed through every muscle and reached every nerve ending. The bed whined loudly beneath them and for a split second they were afraid it’d break beneath the force.

Thrusting deeper than ever before Lavi hit Allen’s sweet spot, very nearly sending the younger Exorcist over the edge. At this point they could feel themselves nearing their ends and Allen yelled for Lavi to go _harder_ , _deeper_ , and _faster_.

“ _Lavi_!” Those few last thrusts against that bundle of nerves sent Allen shaking with pleasure and leaving himself and Lavi covered in a sticky substance, Lavi’s own orgasm following right after his.

The older teen slumped beside Allen and kissed him lazily while he settled into a comfortable position, not caring about the mess they’d made and deciding to deal with it in the morning. Allen curled up against his lover and returned each kiss.

 _Lover_.

The word brought a smile to the sixteen year old’s face.

“Happy birthday, Allen.”

“Merry Christmas, Lavi.”

“Damnit! I don’t have a Christmas present for you either,” the redhead pouted.

“I wasn’t able to get one, too, so don’t worry.” Allen laughed.

“This can count for both then,” Lavi decided.

 “Both,” he agreed, smiling. “I love you.”

 “I love you too, bean sprout.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had zero business writing any kind of sex at the age I was when this was written. Sorry.


End file.
